


Time Management

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of mutual support between colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Management

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [juniperus](http://juniperus.livejournal.com)'s birthday, because she does an excellent Bathsheba Babbling.

“What in Merlin’s name is that supposed to be?” Bathsheba muttered as she slashed red ink across a particularly mangled symbol.

“I believe that may have been an attempt at Eihwaz,” Severus said, looking over her shoulder.

“You’re looking at it sideways,” she retorted. “Even if it’s a wobbly Hagalaz, it makes no sense given the context. Were we ever such idiots?”

“Surely not,” he replied, a soothing hand stroking her shoulder. “Last one?”

“Five more.” She felt herself begin to melt as both hands now massaged her shoulders and neck. “How can you be done already? You have far more students.”

“I am efficient.” His thumbs found a particularly tight knot and began to smooth it away.

“Mmmm. Yes. Very.”

“Shall I stop so that you can finish your marking?” he asked.

“Don’t you dare!” She lifted her face for a kiss. “I can do the rest at lunch tomorrow.”

“I believe that would be a far better use of both our time,” he said.

Much later, as she drifted to sleep, she murmured, “Yes. A much better use of our time.”


End file.
